Bribed by beauty
by QueenElement
Summary: So Hermione went to summer camp, got chased by boys , saved by Draco and what else will happen Guys this will be a short fic with probly only 2 or 3 chapters QueenElement
1. Camp

A/N I do not own harry potter nor will I.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

All right so I didn't expect it to turn out this way, I mean this wasn't what I expected. My mumsaid once that the boys that were jealous because they were bribed by beauty. Oh, you still don't know who I am do you? Oh how silly of me let me introduce myself, I'm Hermione Granger. Let me tell you my love life sense I was a mere child. So this was how it started….

Many people think that when I was a child I still had wild hair but that was not true people just like to make up rumors about me, jealous fools I say! Any ways here my day.

"Please, stop following me guys its getting annoying!" I had said because all the boys were chasing me around the soccer field (I really loved soccer I even love it now!) and I just didn't know why, so when I went home that day I told my mom and asked if she knew why the boys were chasing me

"Hermione dear, those boys were merely bribed by beauty." My mother had said even though I had no idea what she was talking about, and I guess my mother new I had no clue what that meant because she explained it to me.

" Hermione, bribed by beauty means that those boy were so blind sighted by your beauty they didn't know how to act, maybe they were trying to be funny." she had smiled as she said that. Some how I knew that that smile was going to help me get through the whole next day.

The next day I was very nervous, not because I thought that the boys were goanna chase me but because maybe my mothers word were true. Then having thought about this for a minute loner I headed over to my best friend, Draco Malfoy. I know what your thinking, Hermione Granger, the witch of light the smartest witch of are age, and, Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater, destroyer of light, hanging out with each other?! Yes well, this was before the war had started; oh did I not say I was 15? Oh, well I am and yes I know that we were still not on good terms (A/N at least not in the book) but Draco, and yes I just called him by his first name, doesn't really hate muggleborns.

People just like to put all the Malfoys into the same category, but he's really not bad.

Anyways, your thinking how are we seeing each other without anybody knowing, well were at summer camp, first of all: His mother wanted him to get outside more and he said that he did want to go. So his father aloud it but he said not to touch any muggles, and he agreed. His father really dose care about his son, Draco had told me.

"Hey, whacha you doing?", Draco asked

"Nothing much" I said " Just getting ready to run unless those boys try and chase me again"

"Oh" He said and that's all he said. He looked a bit sad, the light in his eyes dimmed, hmmm wonder why?

"Hey, Hermione" yelled Jeremy one of the boys that chase me, great just great I had thought

"Why don't you come hang out with us?" he asked

Just then I noticed Draco looking a bit angry, I was a bit confused why.

"Come on were goanna have a lot of fun, were goanna have a bon fire!" Jeremy said excitedly

As Jeremy said that he had grabbed my waist, I don't really know why ugh !

"SHE SAID NO" Draco had roared grabbing, me back from Jeremy. And Draco and I went inside

_Thank you guys so much for reading my first chapter :3 ~QueenElement


	2. The window seat

_**DRACO'S POV**_

! **I AM SOOO DONE!** Those boys that chase Hermione are getting on my last nerve I'm just about to rip their throats out!

I don't understand why I'm getting so upset about this whole ordeal, but… I just am! **HUFFS**

After I took Hermione inside her and I just sat down by the window, and said _nothing._ After awhile, the silence got very awkward.

"Hermione-" I had started to say but Hermione cut me off before I could say anything.

"Don't. Even. Start." Hermione had said in a very angry tone!

" Hermione I honestly don't know what I did!" I started to yell. I know I shouldn't have yelled, Hermione always gets mad when I yell but I couldn't help myself I was getting SO ANGRY!

"YOUR TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD, I DON'T NEED TO BE TREATED LIKE A CHILD!" Hermione Shrieked. And by the way she has a very loud shriek!

After that Hermione got up and stormed off to her room. She wanted to be alone I guessed. So I gave her some time to cool down before I went to talk to her.

I really need to let her know that I really am sorry! And _**DRACO MALFOY**_ never apologizes … EVER.

So I waited and waited and waited … until it was maybe 9:00pm and we had the fight at 1:00pm so I gave her about maybe 8 hours to cool down before I talked to her. I know that's a long time but I don't want my head to be bitten off!

So I walked myself over to Hermione's room (a/n : there at a camp dorm) "Hermione, can I come in" no answer "Hermione" I asked again. Still no answer. "I'm going to take that silence as a yes" I said turning the door-knob to her room.

When I looked inside Hermione was on her window seat reading her favorite book "Jupiter". Her window seat was covered with dark brown, pink, and white pillows also a gray blanket covered the seat.

"Hermione" I asked "you alright?"

No answer

"Hermione, I know your mad but at least talk to me."

No answer

"Fine, I'll just sit on you until you talk to me" I said while making my way over to her. I can safely say that she didn't know what was coming because she looked up and at that moment I sat on her legs. It doesn't really hurt her I am very light despite how I look.

"Draco, please get off of me" she said sounding very annoyed

"Fine, but just because you asked very nicely" I said "now, stop sulking in here and get out of your room." I said as I pulled her up from the window seat.

"Oh fine!" she said getting up "I guess I have no chose do I?"

"Nope" I said with a small grin on my face.

And yes, I said grin.

!

A/N: **thank you guys for reading I think I made this chapter just a bit longer then my other one hope you enjoy ~QueenElement**


End file.
